


Become The Thing Your Blood Demands, a Queen Ready To Take Her Throne

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adam and Hades Rivalry, Auradon Kid Evie (Disney), Canon Divergence - Descendants, Evie is one stubborn kid, Evil Queen is one fucked up person and deserves zero right, F/F, Five VKs Go To Auradon, Gen, Hades is Evie's Dad, Hades is Good, Maleficent Is Good, What If Evie was adopted by King Adam and Queen Belle?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: When the Evil Queen gave birth she gave the child away, wanting to drown the creature for destroying what little left of beauty she had. Instead of drowning, the child was found by another Queen and King, them raising the child as their own. As the eldest child of Belle and Adam, sister to Ben, Evie was seen as the heir to Auradon. The future and hope of the kingdom.But what if the truth came to light when the Gods got wind of the relation to them? How will that change Evie and how Auradon sees her? And where does the Isle of The Lost play in this?
Relationships: Beast & Belle & Ben & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Beast & Belle & Evie (Disney), Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Mal, Evie & Hades (Disney), Evie & Hera & Hestia & Poseidon & Zeus (Disney: Hercules), Evie & Jay & Mal & Uma & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal & Dizzy Tremaine, Mal & Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	1. With a Dreamy Far-Off Look and Her Nose Stuck In Her Book

**Author's Note:**

> title of the story comes from Nikita Gill's amazing poetry! I did exclude one word from the title but the rest is from the poem which I will be putting at the end notes.

When the Evil Queen gave birth, she did not give birth to a little girl. In her mind, she gave birth to a nuisance of sorts. The creature made her fat and bloated; it would not stop crying. The Isle was closed, but that did not mean a baby could die out at sea. Let the creature die; she did not care. Setting the child in a wicker basket Queen Grimhilde placed the child in the sea, pushing her away from the Isle and into the choppy waves. The sea was choppy, but the baby just cried. Nobody would know, Poseidon or Amphitrite calmed the sea and sent the child to the shore of Auradon until a man, a guard, noticed the basket. 

_By god, what is a baby doing here!_ Was the man's thought. He was supposed to go back to the Kingdom, to see the King and Queen as captain of their guards. He took the child with him. The King and Queen might know what to do. 

When Captain Geoffrey de Lafayette came into an audience, the King and Queen were surprised to see him with a baby in his arms. The baby was crying, wet, and obviously cold. The captain explained that he had found the poor baby in the water, possibly dumped by some ungrateful person who wanted to harm the child. Belle got out of her throne and walked up to the guardsman, plucked the baby out of his arms gently. Belle noticed a tuff of blue and dark hair. Peculier, but she ignored it for the fact of the child's health. The baby calmed down slightly, the cries lessening as Belle rocked the baby back and forth.

"We will take care of her," Adam said to the captain, relieved to hear that about the child he had found. He was dismissed, leaving Adam and his wife alone with the child. "You want to keep her." He was stating the obvious as Belle already was becoming a mother. She was a month pregnant. 

Belle nodded, a look of stubbornness that Adam knew all too well with his wife. "She'll be older than the baby. We can make her our heir when the time comes. Girl or boy, this child needs a home, a family."

"Then so be it," Adam said with a smile. Belle walked up to him, and Adam looked at the bundle in her arms. The child was precious and was now looking around with wide eyes, curious yet calm. 

They contacted the doctor, who, after a few minutes, decreed the child's health but to make sure to alert him if any illness came in a few days. It was also a girl. 

"She'll need a name Adam," Belle told him. The baby was fast asleep in the nursery, having laid her down to sleep. A busy and hectic day as the staff was alerted to their new member of the royal family. Mrs. Potts was elated at the baby's presence, and so was Chip. Cogsworth was already drafting a letter to send to the other kingdoms to let them know of adopting the crown princess of Auradon. 

"What about Evanora," Adam offered.

"Evanora?" Belle looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes," Adam said. "It is a family name, well it was until my father and grandfather were born. Princess Evanora Fleur." He smiled. Belle smiled at him, knowing that Fleur meant to flower in french, a nod to the roses outside in the garden and the rose that had once been enchanted. 

"Evanora Fleur," Belle repeated. "Our princess."

* * *

The Royal Family of Auradon was beloved, especially the eldest daughter. The Prince and Princess of Auradon were close, similar yet different as dawn and dusk; their parents loved them dearly. There were trials when it came to Evie as she had magic, a shock that came to her parents. Ben said that it was cool, and it made her like Elsa, one of her idols. 

Her parents had done well, accommodating for her whenever her magic had been erupted because of her emotions at the time. They had brought Elsa to be her teacher, and Evie enjoyed it, learning from the Snow Queen. The Queen of Arendelle held no love for the King but did adore his daughter. She knew that with Evie as the future Queen, there could be a chance that something could change for the better in Auradon.

As she grew, Evie had known that she was adopted, but that did not mean she was not loved. The castle and her family loved her dearly. Yet there were times Evie felt out of place, especially with her hair. She had been born with blue hair, dark curls that were unnatural, but nobody could say that to the heir of Auradon. Belle had reassured her daughter that her hair was beautiful, and it made her special. Belle would brush her hair until she was ten and told her mom that she was old enough to brush it. 

Adam, like King, had time to teach Ben and Evie how to rule. It was assumed that Ben would be Prince Consort of another kingdom when he married someone. Evie, on the other hand, hadn't really thought of marriage or love. She was learning how to rule, going to Royal Council meetings with her father and mother, and helping see how laws were made. She found Ben looking out at the Isle thoughtfully. She had asked him about the Isle; they were curious about it. Evie had taken to going to meetings about the Isle and telling her brother about it, well, more like ranting about it. It. They both agreed that something needed to change. She even asked Queen Elsa and Queen Merida, as well as Snow White, about it. Even the three women agreed that the children were the priority to build something of a bridge between the newer generation. 

"Are you sure about this?" Ben asked her for what seemed like the millionth time. The siblings had come up with a proclamation, their first proclamation to bring the Isle children to Auradon. To give them a chance. 

"If not us, then who will do this?" Evie said back, and Ben knew she was all for this just as much as he was. Yet, he was nervous about his sister. She had dealt with many people who called her odd or talked about how she wasn't really of royal blood, which sent his anger spiking. Evie stood calm, and it did not seem like it bothered her. He knew better; it did bother her even if she said otherwise. There was also something that had bothered Evie since looking at the history of the Isle and which child to bring over with her bother. 

It was tales of Maleficent and Hades. Both had been booted to the Isle, but something was off. Evie had scoured every book she could find, but nothing about the tales of the two villains was consistent nor added up as if someone had decided to write the fae off as evil as well as the god. Evie and Ben knew that the Greek Gods and Hercules had not gotten along with their parents since the villains had been taken to the Isle. Eve did not know what, but now she had a feeling it had something to do with Hades' arrest. 

So digging she did. She had Ben help her with it, not wanting to bring it up to their parents. A part of her was scared because her parents were proud of Auradon and what they accomplished. Yet, when Evie read and read so many things that did not add up, she was coming to a horrible conclusion. She had found documents and that was enough for her to make her decision. She would free the kids from the Isle as well as two supposed villains. She was Queen of all and what kind of Queen let innocent people be locked away? Not her. 

Her parents arrived when she was being measured for her crown. Her coronation was less than two months away and now she was going to begin her proclamation. Her parents walked in beaming at her with pride and joy, especially her dad. He called Evie his flower after her middle name. Yet she could feel the knots turning more tightly as her parents continued to chatter about the coronation and how they'll help her ease her transition. 

"Mom? Dad?" They stopped their talk about coronation to look at her. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she gathered enough courage to say her piece. "I've decided on my first act as the future queen of Auradon. I've decided to bring the children from the Isle over to Auradon. They deserve a second chance, they all can't be villains and it's unjust to just assume that they are."

"Which children?" Adam asked his King voice coming out that made Evie stand a bit taller and look into her father's eyes. She was never one to back down from a good old argument with her dad. She would not lose. She hated losing.

"Malora, daughter of Maleficent," She noticed her father's jaw clench at the mention of the dark fae. Evie continued, "Uma, daughter of Ursula. Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil. Jay, son of Jafar and Dizzy Tremaine, daughter of Drizella Tremaine."

She said the first part... now onto the second act. "There is something else," She said making her father narrow his eyes at her. "I've been looking over the villains from the Isle that have been locked away and... there are some inconsistencies."

"Are there?" The King asked as if already doubting her words. Evie's temper flared.

"There is," SHe said bitingly. "Maleficent and Hades. There are inconsistencies in the stories and the Gods have always hated you guys for locking one of their own away. Hercules even said so. When I contacted him, he said that nobody in over twenty years had contacted him over his Uncle's innocence, not even you guys. Yet I am to believe that Maleficent and Hades are evil, just over rumors? Without any hard evidence? If I am to bring the children and show Auradon that they aren't their parents then it is time to reopen the story of those two and see if locking them away was just and right."

"So you want to let them free? Should we let all the other villains free as well?" Adam countered. 

"No! But isn't it hypocritical that Auradon didn't give Maleficent and Hades a chance to tell their side?" Evie challenged him. "I say we give them that chance just like their children."

Adam took a deep breath closing his eyes and opened them to look at his daughter. "If this goes wrong it will fall and your head."

 _It will be your fault,_ was what her father said to her and she tried not to make it feel as if her father's words hurt her. But it still hurt. She was determined to prove them all wrong. 

* * *

On the other side of the pond, Mal was annoyed at her dream. She had dreamt about a prince. Blonde and blue eyes that looked at her with amusement. He had called her a friend. She called it a cruel trick. What could a prince want with her? Shaking her head she got up. Outside she could hear the yells of criminals, goons, and villains. It was the sound of the Isle. 

Mal got up to see Dizzy poke her head in her room. Dizzy Tremain had become an adopted sister to Mal. She had kept the young girl out of trouble and Mal could never shake the infectiously happy girl off so she decided to keep her under her wing when Dizzy turned six. From then on, Mal kept an eye on Dizzy and so did her parents. By the time Dizzy turned eight she began to live more in the castle of Maleficent rather than her actual home with Lady Tremaine and her mother. Dizzy became a second daughter to her parents and that was the end of that tale. 

"People came by," Dizzy said with wide eyes. "They talked to mom. I think-"

"Mal," Their mother shouted. "Dizzy! Come down!"

Quickly, Mal got changed and stumbled down the steps on the heels of her younger adopted sibling to see Maleficent and Diaval pondering over something at the small rickety table. Maleficent, to Mal's dismay, looked worse for wear. Her skin was losing light and bags under her eyes foretold that the illness that was running its course in her mom was getting worse. Yet the Mistress of Evil did not show weakness only strength. Mal wished she could help shoulder the burden but she knew her mother would not allow it. 

Her parents looked up to see the girls. She saw a look of concern that flashed in her father's eyes flickering to his wife. 

"Five children have been chosen to go to Auradon and Auradon Prep. Both of you are two of those children." Maleficent said. Dizzy squealed in delight but Mal looked at her parents skeptically. Yet there was more news. "The Crown Princess has also asked for a trial for both me and Lord Hades. She thinks that me and Hades are innocent-"

"Which you are," Mal said. She knew her parents tale, especially her mom's tale that intertwined with Princess Aurora or Beastie as her mom called her. "You've always been innocent as well as Hades."

"And the Princess may be on our side," Maleficent chided her elder daughter. "She's found some inconsistencies in both mine and Hades tales. She may actually set us free. But for now, you will go to Auradon with Dizzy as well as Jay, Carlos and Uma."

"Ugh," Mal said but Maleficent gave her a stern look. "I don't want to go to Auradon."

"Give it a chance Mally," Diaval said to her in a gentle voice. 

Dizzy nodded, the grin on her face as she looked up to Mal. She groaned. "Fine. I'll give stupid Auradon a chance."

* * *

Zeus looked at the mortal royal family. His focus was on the princess, the future Queen of the lands. She had been the one to begin this freedom of his elder brother yet as he talked with them his attention was on the princess. 

It was the hair. Blue hair just like his older brother and the eyes, it looked like Poseidon's but Zeus tried to push it back thinking that it was just nostalgia to see Hades. But something nagged him about the crown princess. Continuing to look at her, Zeus began to think and piece something together. That this girl might have the blood of the gods, that this girl may be Hades' daughter. If it was true and this girl was kin to them then the Ancient Lands must begin their support even more to her. 

After the meeting, Zeus called Persephone and Hecate as well as Hera, Hestia, and Poseidon. He would not call Demeter if she found out that Hades might have a demigod well the poor girl may face the wrath of Demeter and Zeus was not about to let that happen to her. When the gods arrive, Zeus quietly told them about the princess. 

"She looks like us," Zeus said. Poseidon, Hera, Hestia and Persephone looked at the King of Olympus skeptically. "The mortal King and Queen do not have any greek blood but she is adopted."

"You think she is a demigod?" Persephone asked. 

Zeus nodded.

Hecate looked at them, lips pressed tight in a thin line. She knew the truth, Zeus could see it. 

"You have something to say Hecate?"

"I do," She said and looked at Persephone with apologetic eyes. There was a reason why Demeter was not called for this reason, Zeus had a hunch and his hunch was correct. Hecate told them the story of how one of her ex-followers of magic, Queen Wilhelmina had tricked Hades in laying with her disguised as Persephone. The actual Queen of the Underworld looked livid and realization dawned on her as well as the three other gods. 

"She is Hades daughter," Persephone said with wide eyes. "And she doesn't know."

"I do not even think Hades _knows_ ," Zeus grimly said. "We must keep this under wraps until I have a chance to break the news to her and her family. When Hades does arrive they will want concrete evidence to prove that Hades and the girl are related by blood. We will cross that bridge later for now we must keep this quiet. For the girl's sake."

* * *

As the Gods of Olympus discussed what to do about telling the princess the news, Evie was dealing with the media and very concerned, obnoxious and somewhat angry heroes and sidekicks. She had gone to the council meeting with her dad. They hadn't spoken since their argument in her room a week ago. She had been busy making sure that the five picked children would be brought safetly as well as the two villains. 

Many felt that Evie did not know what she was doing but she did. Queen Leah had tried to get King Adam to try and stop the proclomation stating that wounds that Maleficent did to her family would be reponened and this time it would be Evie's fault. Aurora did not keep quiet and told Evie that Auroria and Ulstead were behind the proclomation and with the fact that Maleficent was being brought over. There seemed to be tension and animosity between mother and daughter, something Evie had seen many times when she had gone over to Auroria to pick Audrey up for their dates. Leah had never liked Evie. She found the princess a "not princess-like girl" from the way that she spoke her mind, to the fact that she outright once called an old time law that men still needed to watch over women "stupid". That and the fact that Audrey seemed more utterly relaxed and her actual self around Evie. Leah blamed Evie for Audrey's so-called rebellion. 

Evie just thought that it was about damn time. 

Some felt hesitant to go along with this but Evie held firm. Rapunzel, Aurora, Elsa, Snow and Merida all stood behind Evie's proclomation. The one that did break Evie's heart was her dad. He said absolutely nothing, breaking Evie's heart.

* * *

Evie had the backing of her brother and the support of her girlfriend. Audrey had been supportive over the decision to bring the VKs over but even she gave Evie caution. She just didn't want Evie to get hurt which was understood. Chad, as well told her caution over this. 

Yet when the day came, Evie was nervous. Ben, Audrey and Chad all stood with Fairy Godmother waiting for the limo to arrive. The car that held the villains would go to Castle Beast where King Adam and Queen Belle would greet Maleficent and Hades. Aurora and some of the Greek Gods would be there as well to tell the truth. 

"Here they come." Chad said pointing out the limo. 

Evie grabbed Audrey's hand, squeezing it. Audrey squeezed back. Ben looked at his sister with a smile and Evie could feel hope and excitement flutter inside of her. 

When the VKs tumbled out of the limo, Evie noticed some of their hair color. Purple, teal, white and reddish color. It reminded Evie of her blue hair that had always been one of talk, speculation and sometimes envy from her classmates and Auradonian society. 

They looked weary and all seemed nonchalantly trying not to stare at everything at Auradon. Fairy Godmother cleared her throat to get their attention. They all snapped to attention.

_Time to start building bridges. Time to begin._


	2. The Trials of Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs arrive while the trial of two villains begins bringing an unexpected truth out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, I changed the Evil Queen’s name from Grimhilde to Wilhelmina.

Evie looked at them. Each had a look of weariness except for two. The youngest of the group, a young girl practically had stars in her eyes. The other one that stood next to her was the girl with purple hair. She was staring in disbelief at someone next to Audrey which she realized was Chad. The purple-haired girl stopped staring and stared ahead as if nothing happened. Chad just kept staring at her as if the purple-haired girl had come out of thin air. 

She would have asked but Fairy Godmother was already taking over the tour for the new students. Fairy Godmother began with the history of Auradon Prep.

"Auradon Prep was founded by Queen Belle after the nation was united. A castle that belonged to King Adam's family it now is public property thanks to Queen Belle who turned it into a school." Evie could hear the whispers behind her and she didn't know if it was good whispers or bad ones. "Now the school holds many classes for you. Fairies History, Magic Theory, Literature classes some even taught by Belle herself. There are many clubs at the school as well that I think you children would and should take interest in."

Evie turned to catch a glimpse of their faces. The expressions were that of boredom and Evie felt embarrassed that they weren't even paying attention. _Well, this is a total failure_ she began to think but stopped herself. _No, do not go down that rabbit hole, don't you dare! They may come to like Auradon and then I can bring in more kids away from the Isle. I can help them, I will help them._

The tour continued and Evie wished it could end. 

* * *

The two villains came in, their wrists bound by the handcuffs that blocked their magic. Maleficent held onto Hades' arm for her strength was waning. He did not like the look on his friend's face, something had happened to her over the past year but Hades hadn't been able to figure out how this illness had only made contact with Maleficent and not with the entirety of the Isle. As if it had been made and given only to the Mistress of Evil. 

Hades and Maleficent were taken to the throne room where he saw four royals and his family. All twelve Olympians, Hestia, Hecate, and his wife Persephone were all there when they walked into the room. Persephone's eyes were filled with joy when they saw each other. Hades gave her a small smile before his attention was turned to the King and Queen of Auradon. He took notice of the way King Adam's jaw clenched and Hades hoped one of his teeth shattered. 

"Hades," Dark grumbles from the Greek Gods about how Adam addressed Hades without his title sent the other royal mortals on edge. It was never wise to piss off gods but Adam still hadn't gotten over this trial that had been set by his teenage daughter, one that Hades had yet to thank. Adam continued. "Maleficent. You are hereby orders of the Crown Princess of Auradon who has deemed you both worthy of a trial to find out the truth. Let it begin."

That was all Adam had to say and now the floor was to the supposed villains. Maleficent clutched Hades's arm tightly and tilted her head up, her green eyes looking straight to the royals. 

"I have been innocent from the beginning," She said to them all. "Both Hades and I, we have been innocent with the tales twisted against us. I was and am still Aurora’s godmother whether you want to believe it true or not. We are not your villains in this stupid tale you so desperately want to say.”

Hekate used her magic, hers was good and bad. She was magic itself, ancient and unbound by the laws of Auradon and sometimes the laws Zeus himself placed eons ago. So it was her who showed the truth and it was the truth that set the two villains free. Aurora wept as she ran to her Fairy Godmother’s side for what felt like ages and hugged her tightly. Maleficent did the same as she embraced her little beastie who was grown up and not the same young girl she had somewhat raised from a distance years ago. Hades on the other hand was lauded with loud cheers from the other gods and goddesses. Persephone kissed him and Poseidon as well as Hestia and Hera embraced their older brother. Zeus still wanted to talk, privately. Maleficent was led out by Aurora and Phillip, they were taking her to Auroria to help her recuperate after Hades had explained quietly to Aurora what was going on with Maleficent. 

“Your Majesties,” Zeus said cutting off the sounds of off-key singing Hermes and Poseidon had begun. The two mortal rulers looked at the King of Olympus. “I would like to know... what do you know about the Princess's birth parents?”

That question raised some eyebrows. Hecate looked at Zeus with worry but hid it well. “Do you know where she was born? Where she came from?”

”She was found by the docks floating in the sea. Someone wanted her gone...” Belle said remembering that day. It still sickened her to think that Evie could have died if it hadn’t been for pure luck and by the chance of Captain Lafayette finding her. “What does it have to do?”

”It has... well, it has come out my attention,” Zeus would not give away the full truth that it had been Hecate who knew. Better for him to take the fall than the goddess of Magic, especially the goddess that cursed the King of Auradon ages ago. The man did not know because Hecate hid her form many times when visiting Earth. Instead of golden locks and fair skin as she had when she cursed Adam to be a Beast, Hecate had raven locks and a light tan skin. Yet the eyes were the same, dark and mysterious that held such power. “That Princess Evanora is a demigod and birthed from The Isle of The Lost.”

“What?” The laugh of disbelief came out of the King’s lips but his face was contorted in anger. “She can’t be-“

”But she is,” Zeus persisted. “She is of our blood. She is my niece.”

”Which brother is it?” Belle asked cautiously as she placed a hand on her husband’s arm. 

“Hades.”

Zeus did not hear his brother. He did feel his older brother’s hands around his neck as he began to tightly wrap around his throat. 

“ _Brother_!” Zeus choked out. "...Brother... s-stop! -ades! ... brother!"

Hades just roared as he strangled his younger brother only to be pulled back by Poseidon and Hermes while Hestia and Hera stood in the middle between their brothers. Hecate as well stood between them and looked at her liege lord. 

"It's true!" The raven-haired woman said to the other god. Hecate looked between him and then to the mortals who looked shocked and disbelieved the word that had come out of Zeus's mouth. "It is the truth. She is your daughter and her mother... is the Evil Queen."

"Impossible!" Hades shouted. "I never laid with her! I laid with Persephone and only her!"

"She tricked you brother," Zeus finally managed to speak after regaining control of his breathing. "She tricked you, disgusting herself as Persephone, and laid with you to conceive a child. She wanted the girl dead and left her to die by the hand of the sea. Yet the child survived, your child."

"She is not-" Adam protested but was silenced from a look that was directed to him by Zeus and Hera. 

Zeus spoke softly as if trying not to break the room. "She is the daughter of Hades. She is my niece and a demigod." He sighed and gave them a pitying look. "We owe her thanks for releasing my brother but for her sake, do not speak of this until you have enough time to explain things to her. I do not know if she has Hades powers but from what I have heard she does have magic. It would be best for her that she gets to meet my brother-"

"She is not your child to dictate what is best for her," Adam growled yet Belle quickly spoke, interrupting her husband to calm everyone down. 

"We will talk to Evie about... this," She said to the gods. "It will take her some time to adjust to the news but knowing my daughter she will be delighted to know that she has more family." The Queen of Auradon gave them a smile. The Gods nodded but Zeus still observed Adam as if waiting for the mortal King to yell again. The man said nothing, wisely and the gods left all but Zeus. 

"My brother did not know of her existence," He said to the King and Queen. "Yet he knows, _will know_ , that you have done well for her, loved her as if she was your own by blood. My siblings and I, have always made sure to be there for our family and Hades will see that, will know that."

"Thank you," Belle said. Zeus left.

She turned to her husband. Belle knew how much Adam loved Evie and Ben, yet he looked at where Zeus had been with anger and contempt, Belle was scared for her children. She knew this news would shock Evie and would send her eldest into turmoil, more so than ever since she and her father hadn't spoken to one another in over two weeks. This needed to end for both their sakes, more so Evie's sake. She loved her father dearly, and Adam had always had a bit of favoritism over Evie while Belle had Ben. 

"Adam," She said but he did not look at her. She said his name again and this time he turned to look at her. She cupped his face in her hands, making sure he looked at her. "She is your heir. She is your daughter, you loved her and still do. This doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't it?" He muttered bitterly that it reminded her of when he was a Beast.

"Oh Adam," She huffed. "This," She indicated to him. "Is only hurting two people-you and Evie. She hasn't been the same since you talked to her about the proclamation. She came home nearly in tears after the meeting with the other kingdoms. Leah and Stefan were terrors to her and you did nothing. She felt as if you didn't believe in her, that you hate her."

"I don't hate her," Adam protested. "I-I want what's best for her and Auradon. I want to _protect_ her."

" _By hurting her?_ "

" _No!_ "

"Then what!" Belle asked him. "She _is_ hurting Adam. You know how much she loves you and just wants to make you proud. She is our daughter. Do you hear me?"

"I do," He muttered. "She is my daughter, our daughter and she is my heir. Nothing can change that but she is also _his_ daughter."

"What difference is there? She is kind, sweet, and overall a wonderful child, she always has been." Adam nodded hearing his wife's words clearly. "She is our child. She has always been our child the moment I took her in our arms. She will always be ours regardless of blood or who her real parents may be. I hope you can see that as well."

Belle stood up and left her husband to think her words over. 

Adam sighed. Evie was his heir, he was always proud of her. Adam had always, always been protective of his children and now after listening to Belle he knew how much in the wrong he had been since Evie declared her proclamation. He would never be disappointed in his children, he never wanted to be like his father, harsh, cruel, belittling. Yet he somehow became a cold version of the man he had vowed to never become when he had children. He had to fix this. He got up from his throne and went to Chip who seemed to be waiting for him. 

"Chip, I need the keys to the car," He said to the young man.

"Adam?"

"I'm going to go visit Evie and Ben at Auradon Prep for a bit," He told him. "I've got some news to tell them." More so Evie than Ben but they needed to know. 

Chip nodded and dug in his pocket, once procuring the key he tossed them to Adam. Catching them he said his thanks and went to his car. Driving to Auradon Prep was a short drive, two guards came with him as he turned the corner to the entrance of Auradon Prep. It was quiet and nothing out of the ordinary. If only, Adam sighed and parked the car. Getting out, he buttoned up his jacket and made the walk into the school. He could already see the students bowing, curtsying, and whisper at seeing the King here. He gave them a smile as he made his way to try and find his children. He knew that Ben and Evie were leading a tour for the new students. Where they could be, well that was a good question. Somehow after asking a few staff members he tracked the small group down to the Tourney Field. He saw the group as Fary Godmother lead them away from the field towards Adam. When she noticed him she had a look of surprise. 

"King Adam! Oh, this is a surprise!" She said and it made all the children snap to attention. His eyes wandered to the five new students-the villain kids from the Isle. They had purple hair and teal hair and it reminded Adam of Evie's hair color. "I'm guessing you are here for Prince Ben and Princess Evie?"

He nodded and looked at his children. Ben smiled at him but Evie just had a blank look on her face. "Yes, I need to talk to them about something, it will only take a few minutes."

"Of course," she said understandingly. 

Ben began to walk but turned to notice his sister still not moving. Adam raised an eyebrow at his daughter who replied cooly. "I need to show them their dorms and their classes. Maybe later, Dad."

Adam did not show anything except understanding and Ben slowly walked towards his dad as the group walked away. Audrey and Chad exchanged a look of concern between one another at what happened while the VKs looked at each other wondering what was going on there? Evie looked head-on not giving them an answer. 

Adam and Ben walked away, the King sighed. "I wanted to talk to both of you but your sister is still... angry."

Ben nodded. "She was upset, Dad. Can you blame her?"

"You sound very much like your mother right now. She told me the same thing."

"It's true," Ben pointed out. "You and Evie need to show unification both publicly and privately which isn't happening at the moment because of you. It doesn't help that some of our classmates are..." He shook his head but Adam already picked up on that.

"What? What about your classmates?" He narrowed his eyes and Ben shifted his weight looking at the grass as if fascinated by it. " _Ben_."

"She made me promise not to tell you guys even though I told her to tell. It got worse this year when the proclamation happened!"

"But what happened exactly, son?"

"The bullying..." Ben trailed off sadly. "She's been getting bullied for a few months now, it's been worse since the proclamation. I tried to get her to tell you guys but she said she could deal with it."

Adam closed his eyes, counted to ten, and released his breath. "If and I mean, if things get worse, you tell me or your mother. I do not care if Evie is upset, she is the future Queen and part of this family. I will not have anyone do anything cruel to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ben nodded. "Dad? What did you want to talk to Evie about?"

Adam sighed. He was not going to tell Ben, not until Evie is fine with telling her brother. "That is something between your mother, your sister, and I." He looked at the group who was now about to leave the Tourney Field. "I've kept you long. Go join the group and let your sister know that I and your mother wish to speak to her later when she has time."

"I will," Ben hugged his father before leaving. He waved goodbye and Adam gave him a smile and wave back. Turning around, the King left wanting to return home and discuss his findings with Belle. If Evie was being bullied, Adam and Belle needed to weed out the culprits and the parents. He will not have Evie being in any sort of danger.

* * *

After the surprise visit from her dad and the tour ending Auradon had gotten breaking (and shocking) news that Maleficent and Hades were free. The King and Queen apologized for branding them villains but made sure to reiterate that the other villains that were locked on the Isle were _indeed villains_. Maleficent had sent a message via a raven to Mal and Dizzy telling them that it was the truth. Mal and Dizzy were elated and so were the other VKs. Now it felt like a dream that her mom was free yet she was still sick. Her father had been snuck into Auradon by Mal in Dizzy's bag. She had set the bird free to go to Maleficent, following the other raven back to Auroria. 

The news would reach the Isle and would and will send the villains in a frenzy seeing Hades and Maleficent as traitors. It will also give the Evil Queen a chance to accumulate more power. She had slowly reached more and was ruler, the Queen of The Isle. She was more of a dictator yet everyone seemed to prosper. Everyone that is but Maleficent. Her mother had been sick for closer to two years and it was always life and death. Yet her mom was a fighter. 

Mal and Uma shared a dorm much to her dismay. Mal and Uma hadn't had a good relationship, more competitive and since her boys weren't here Uma was basically glaring at Mal and her group. The only one that she tolerated was Dizzy. She's going to try and smooth things over. The keyword being 'trying' which to Mal was difficult considering how annoying Uma was telling her all about the _top-secret plan_ the Evil Queen had entrusted in her. Mal thought it was all bullshit. That Uma was just trying to get on her nerves which was slightly working but she doubted the Evil Queen, Queen Wilhelmina would use only one person for some job heist or whatever Uma was hinting at. No, The Evil Queen wanted domination and a stupid throne, she would do so differently and violently. Everyone knew that, especially Snow White.

Her thoughts then turned to Princess Evie. Mal had been prepared to face off some snooty princess who would want them to kiss the ground she walked on for setting them free but instead she found a girl her own age who seemed to want to make sure they were going to find their footing here. It was bizarre yet Evie was a full-blown enigma especially with her blue hair. They had whispered about that wondering how the Princess of Auradon got away with dying her hair that color only to find out from Dizzy who heard from some snooty girls that Evie had been born with "that unnatural hair color." Mal had wanted to get Dizzy to show her the girls so she could curse them with unnatural hair that could strangle them but she held off. It would do her no good plus it seemed the Princess could hold her own even against her own dad which surprised the VKs even more. 

* * *

"I've seen Mal before in my dream."

Evie looked up making her wince as Audrey tugged at her hair which she had been braiding. Ben looked up from his book, how brows furrowed with confusion. 

"Come again?" Evie asked her friend. 

Chad was already looking embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. "I've seen her... in my dreams before. We were by a lake, I think?" He looked at his hands. "I like her."

"True love!" Audrey swooned which made Evie roll her eyes at her girlfriend. Ever the romantic, more so than Evie. "This is adorable! Maybe that's why she was looking at you strangely when she got here today! She recognized you in her dreams too! Oh, this is so romantic!" She squealed. 

"You got to ask her out!" Audrey said and Ben snorted. She raised an eyebrow at Evie's brother. 

"Really Auds?" He said. "She just got here! At least let her find her first class before setting her up with Chad even if it is True Love."

"Oh yeah? What's your advice, Benny?" Audrey shot back. 

Ben had the decency to look sheepish. "Ask her out a day after..."

"Ha!"

"At least its not ask her out tomorrow!"

"Oh my god you guys suck at this and one of you is in a relationship!" Chad said pointing at Ben and Audrey as he groaned. He looked at Evie for help but she could only shrug. "Seriously?"

Evie raised her hands up. "Hey, look. Get to know her and then ask her out. That's better than scaring her off a day or two after she arrived."

"I should ask you for advice," Chad said. 

Evie agreed, grinning at her friend. "Better me and the two romantics over here."

"Hey!" came the shouts from Ben and Audrey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad/Mal will be in the next chapter! and the VKs will begin to see just how much Evie is un-Auradon.


	3. The Other Side of Auradon Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs go to school while Evie deals with the student body of Auradon Prep. Hades teams up with Aurora and Hecate to figure out the illness that took hold of the Mistress of All Evil.

Hades traveled to Auroria a day after his release and the public statement made by the King and Queen telling their people about the wrongful thing they did with locking up both Maleficent and Hades. He had wanted to give it a day before traveling to visit his friend. He now could help her fight the illness and find an antidote for her. It did help immensely that Hecate would accompany him to this. He trusted her for this task. 

When the two gods arrived they were met inside by Aurora. She curtsied to the deities.

"She is in here. Follow me," The Queen of Auroria responded and off they went to go see the once-powerful fae. 

Maleficent was bed-ridden. Her blonde locks looked limp but also her skin as well. Hecate softly swore in greek seeing what this illness has done to Maleficent. 

“Hades,” Maleficent said in greeting. “Congratulations on your freedom.”

Hades smiled but it did not reach his eyes. He did feel happy about his freedom and returning back to ruling his domain but now he had to think of his youngest daughter. One that he had no clue existed until Zeus opened his mouth and told them the truth. Deméter was already furious with the news of Hades demigod having heard it from Pheme who gossiped all around Olympus for any god or goddess to hear. Hermes quickly brought Pheme to Zeus who made her zip her mouth shut. If any mortal heard about Evie being Hades and Queen Whilemina’s daughter it could send Auradon into a riot against the Royal Family and endanger her life as well. Neither Hades and Zeus wanted that for Evie so forced Pheme to keep quiet with threats.

So far it was working. 

"It is but now we are here to help," He said and introduced Hecate to her. "This is Lady Hecate, the Goddess of Magic. She is here to help you."

Hecate began the chants, Latin fluidly coming out of her mouth while magic was bent and commanded by its mistress. She frowned and then cursed, her dark brown eyes filled with pure anger that would frighten any mere mortal. Hades knew that looking having been around Hecate for eons. He knew it well. That look said suffering and anger. That look said justice.

"What is it?" Hades asked her in greek not wanting to scare the others in the room.

"Nightshade," She reported. He clenched his jaw and swore silently. "It is Nightshade. Whoever inflicted this onto her wanted the fae to suffer slowly and in agony either inside or outside the Isle. Whoever did this got their wish."

Nightshade or in the Ancient Lands, Atropa belladonna, was a very agonizing poison. It was found in only two places, Neverland, and the Ancient Lands. Persephone had some in her little garden in the Underworld. Hades knew the effects of this poison, he knew how agonizing it could be for some. The veins would turn black over days slowly losing energy until it seeped into the victim's heart, stopping them all together thus killing them. This poison had gone on for almost a year which meant whoever did this wanted Maleficent to suffer longer, this meant this person made a version of Nightshade to do just that. 

"Mali," Hades said to his friend. "Who was the last person to visit you before you got sick?"

There were too many people who wanted Maleficent gone. Too many suspects to name and rule out yet all of them had a motive for wanting to get rid of the Mistress of Evil. Yet if his hunch was true then the Fates had a twisted albeit sick sense of humor. He wouldn't put those three past them for doing weird shit. Look at the Minotaur! 

Maleficent closed her eyes trying to concentrate but it looked like she was more in pain rather than thinking. After a minute she spoke. All eyes were on her. Aurora twisted her hands nervously, a tick she couldn't shake ever since she was a child. Maleficent used to tease her that if she continued to do that her hands would be reversed. 

"The Huntsman," Hades' stomach dropped. _Of course, he would go and do the deed._ _Utterly predictable!_ "He had come last before I was sick. Wanted to ask again for Mal to be sent to Wilhemina's castle."

"For what?" 

Maleficent sneered as if the memory had come alive once again right in front of her. "She wanted Malora to be her apprentice." Maleficent spat. "More likely she wanted the chance to turn my daughter against me! I told her no twice yet she still sent that pitiful huntsman with her message to change my mind. That man was a fool even if the gifts-"

"What gifts?"

"Wine," Diaval said and horror was written over his face. He looked at his wife who was now putting the pieces together. "The Queen had sent the huntsman with a bottle of the finest wine she had brought with her. Told us that she hadn't opened it and thought it could be some peace offering maybe making Maleficent change her mind about the apprenticeship. You don't think-?"

"That Wilhemina laced the bottle of wine with poison?" Hades shrugged. "Probably. This is the same woman that sent the huntsman to kill a fourteen-year-old girl and probably murdered her own daughter." That last part had been a rumor on the Isle for years. He knew better than the girl, his daughter, who was alive and soon to be Queen Regnant to Auradon. "She might have done it with the whole bottle. Knowing that Diaval doesn't drink, she was sure that you would drink it. The poison is known for killing its victims in a matter of days, in your case she wanted you to suffer longer."

"Is there an antidote?" Aurora asked. 

Again, Hades nodded and let Hecate take the lead in this. 

"It will take some time for me to gather the ingredients but since it hasn't reached her heart then there is time to stop it." 

Aurora nodded understanding. Hecate told them that she would come back in three days' time with the antidote but they would need to keep this quiet. The less the Isle knew the better to get the Queen in her lie. 

* * *

Evie had invited the VKs over for lunch. They were suspicious of the princess. Mal was more intrigued rather than suspicious when they all sat down at the corner table. Evie was already there having been there early, reading a book. 

The VKs all sat and she looked up with a smile on her face. She wasn't nervous or weary of them, Ben was like that as well. They both treated the VKs like normal students. 

"Hi guys," She said. She wasn't cheerful in the morning and knew that they weren't morning people. Her brother was like that which made her mom comment that they were like the sun and moon. "How'd you guys sleep?"

"Good," Uma said. The boys shrugged and Mal responded the same as Uma. 

"Is your hair dyed?" Carlos asked timidly. Evie smiled at him.

"No," She touched one of her locks. "I've always had blue hair since I could remember. Some see it as... odd but my mom always told me that sometimes being odd can be a good thing. A revolutionary thing."

Evie didn't notice the looks passed between Dizzy and Mal or Uma's look of suspicion as her eyes flickered to the princess's hair. Evie turned the topic to the Isle, something that took the four villain kids by surprise.

"I wanted to know if you have any friends that would like to come to Auradon. I wanted to bring at least eight kids but wanted to, ah, break in Auradon by bringing five. But if you guys got name I can fill the last two in and bring those kids in quickly by the end of the week." Evie explained. 

Uma perked up and Evie took notice right away. "Harry Hook and Gil LeGume." 

Evie didn't show any surprise but if she did, she hid it well. Everyone knew Gaston's rivalry with King Adam before he turned back into a human. The Beast that took Belle away, at least that's what Gaston always ranted about to his sons. 

"Anyone else?" Evie asked.

Dizzy spoke up. "Celia Facilier! She's my friend."

"Done!" Evie seemed to write the names on a paper in her notebook that she had procured from her backpack. "I'll have the proclomations sent and they'll be arriving at the end of this week."

"Just like that?" Mal asked. All the VKs were surprised by the quickness of the Princess. Nothing she asked them in return, no deals or schemes to bring the other three kids off the Isle. Just names. Nothing else. It took them all by surprise.

"Just like that." Evie nodded but the smile on her face drifted off when a group of girls came by all wearing matching outfits. They had seashell earrings. 

The girls were daughters of Adrina and Arista, they were snooty girls seeing themselves as better because of their godly blood. How they were related to Princess Melody, it would always confound Evie. Melody was nice, and cool while her cousins were... not. Anteia, daughter of Arista and Acantha, the daughter of Adrina were beautiful but that was about as far as Evie would say about them. They were girls that were in Evie's grade and had a dislike of the Princess of Auradon since middle school. They picked her about the color of her hair which to them as unnatural and un-Auradon. Their group of friends also had their same dislike of Evie. Eight kids in that group. 

Prince Hans' niece, King Caleb's daughter Princess Clara of The Southern Isles, a cold hearted girl who loved to make Evie's life hell like Anteia and Acantha. Dark brown hair, fair skin and green eyes that light up whenever Evie's feelings were hurt. Then there was the supposed heir of Arendelle, Ragna and her twin sister Rebekka who were the daughters of Prince Rudi. They looked identical with only their hair telling them apart. Ragna had a short bob cut that made her look terrible and she could not pull off, black hair like her sister Rebekka who always kept heir hair in a high ponytail. They were tall inherited by their father Rudi.

They were the supposed heirs until Queen Elsa gave birth to her first child with Prince Hans. They still said that if the baby died that Princess Ragna would be next in line even though Princess Anna had a daughter already which made the little niece of Elsa her heir but it seemed intelligence ended in that line of the family tree in Prince Hans family. Prince Hans and his brother Prince Lars seemed to be the only smart ones in that family which Evie commended and got along well with. Even her parents preferred chats with the two Princes rather than the King Valdemar and Prince Caleb or Prince Rudi who was ambassador for the Isles in Auradon. 

Claudette Le Beau faternal triplets, Collette, Chandler, and Cade, devious and not so quick witted half the time. Yet they alike the rest knew how to get under Evie's armor. They inherited their mother's blonde hair and had blue eyes. Chandler and Cade were around the same height as the Isle Twins, close to six feet. While their sister Collette was five feet tall. 

Again, like Melody, Evie met the triplets cousins Laurette's sons Laurence and Lancelot Bimbette. The same blonde hair as their mother and brown eyes, they were like the male versions of Laurette and they were kind. They were a year older than Evie and Ben yet they grew up together, Belle inviting Laurette Le Beau over for tea and Evie and Ben always playing with Laurence and Lancelot. The other sister, Paulette Le Beau lived on the Isle having followed Gaston there and apparently gave birth to his two oldest sons. Gil, apparently was not Paulette's son, nobody on the Isle and in Auradon knew who his mother was. Laurette expressed sympathy for the children for having Gaston as a father. Laurence was smart and had a scholarship for Auradon University while Lancelot got a full ride scholarship for DunBroch University for his talents in Tourney and ROAR. He was just as smart as his brother but was happy to receive a scholarship either way. 

"Oh look guys," Clara crooned as they all surrounded the table. Evie steeled herself, a blank mask on her face that unnerved the VKs. Sure they've seen things worse on the Isle but seeing Evie go blank it just did not sit well with their supposed idea of Auradon Princess. They watched silently as their fellow students began their tirade of mocking on the heiress of Auradon. "It seems Princess Evie finally found her true people. Villains. Makes sense considering her dad's a Beast."

"I thought the message was clear but I guess not," Acantha simpered.

Ragna snickered. Chandler tugged harshly at Evie's blue locks which made Evie's head jerk back. Jay's curled his hand into a fist but Mal had her hand on his wrist to stop him for doing something. They could see Evie's eyes watering but no tears made their way down her cheeks. 

" _Princess Beast_ ," Anteia sneered at her. "Thinks she's changing things? Doubtfull, your asking for trouble _freak_!"

"Don't forget to cut your hair before your coronation Princess Beast," Collette said which made Rebekka and Cade laugh loudly. "Don't want you to look like a Beast. Your blue hair already makes you look like a freak of nature."

The group left, not before Chandler gave another tug at Evie's hair and gave a finger wave at Evie and the group when he sauntered away. 

Evie inhaled a shaky breath before abruptly standing up. She rubbed the back of her head, the pain from the tugs hurt terribly. She knew how to fight back but she didn't want to bring the VKs into her drama. It wouldn't be a good look on them and the whole student body would turn on them immediately. It was better for Evie to fight her own battles, she's been fighting them since she was twelve. 

"You okay Blue?" Uma asked. They all looked at her wondering if Auradon was just as messed up as the Isle. It seemed it was considering what those students did to Evie. Evie who was the crown princess of Auradon and soon-to-be Queen soon. 

"Nothing I can't handle," Evie said waving away any concern they had for her. "I've delt with them before."

The bell rang saving Evie from the questions the VKs probably had about her bullies. "Do you guys need help finding your classes?"

"We got it," Mal answered. She was so confounded by this princess who just a few mere minutes ago was being harrassed by students and was asking them if they needed help. Once again, Princess Evie confused the VKs even more, changing their perception of Auradon.

* * *

Belle looked furious at what Adam had told her about the information Ben had told him yesterday. She wanted Ben to tell them who it was but he wouldn't budge. So, Belle and Adam went to Auradon Prep to talk with Fairy Godmother. She promised them whoever were the teens that were bulling or causing trouble to Evie would be punished. 

Yet Belle and Adam wanted names and with Fairy Godmother's help summoned Laurence and Lancelot Le Beau to her office. Laurence and Lancelot were godchildren of Belle and Adam, an honor they only bestowed on the middle Le Beau sister. Claudette did not mind but her kids did. 

"Aunt Belle, Uncle Adam," Laurence greeted his family as Lancelot as well. They sat down waiting and wondering as to why they were asked to come to Fairy Godmother's office. 

"Children," Fairy Godmother asked. "Ben told King Adam some troubling information. He mentioned that Evie has been having trouble with some students here. Is that true? Have you seen it occur?"

Lancelot nodded. 

Laurence spoke. "We tried getting her to come forward and tell you guys but she didn't want to cause trouble. It doesn't help that our cousins are one of the students hurting her."

"Claudette's children?" Belle asked shocked at the revelation. "Who else?"

"Princess Acantha and her cousin Princess Antheia, the nieces of Ariel. The Isle cousins, nieces of Prince Hans. What are their names again?" He looked at Lancelot for help. 

"Princess Clara who's going to be heir of the Southern Isles. Then there's Princess Ragna and Rebekka, well really their Duchesses but they wound up thinking one of them could be Queen of Arendelle if Queen Elsa 'lost' the child or hadn't wound up pregnant." Lancelot told the three adults. "How her brother, Princess Clara's brother could have been heir if he hadn't... died we'll never know. After Clara its her Uncle Lars son, Prince Nikolaj. But those eight kids need to be punished Aunt Belle. Evie's just trying to right the wrongs which I applaud her for, we all do. But what they do... its terrible Aunt Belle. They tug her hair, one time so bad I thought she might have needed to go to the nurse but she begged us not to take her. Then there was the time they wrote stuff on her locker and then again last week before the VKs arrived. We told her to go to Fairy Godmother but she refused."

"I know Lance," Belle told her godson with a smile. "And we thank you for your support in her."

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Lawernce told them. "Me and Lance will talk with Ben and we'll make sure to give any more information if anything happens or escalates."

Lancelot grimced. "Knowing our cousins and their group, things will escalate worse with the VKs here. Evie a sweet kid with a bold heart, she wants the VK's to succeed here and if those kids do then that's great."

"But?" Adam asked. 

"But knowing my cousins and their group they are going to try and sabatoge, especially since more kids have voiced their displeasure of the VKs here. Others are in agreement with Evie but others aren't so happy." Lancelot told them. 

"That's what I was worried about," Adam said rubbing his temples. "Thank you both for this."

"Let me know if anything occurs," Fairy Godmother advised them. Both boys nodded and were excused. 

Adam and Belle sat there looking at each other. They felt as if they failed their eldest daughter, if they had seen things maybe they could have stopped this but Evie never mentioned anything despite how things were. Before either of them spoke, Lawernce burst into the office once again. He looked scared. 

"Lawernce, what's going on?" Fairy Godmother asked. 

"It's Evie," He said trying to get them to hurry. His voice was a tone of urgency. "They put some powder in her locker and she just collapsed. Lancelot is bringing her to the infirmary."

Instantly the two royals and headmistress got out of the room with Lawernce taking them there. Fairy Godmother tol the secretary to round up the kids who were responsible and to contact the parents. When they arrived to the infirmary, Lancelot was there holding Evie's hand as she clawed her throat with her other hand as if trying to breath. 

"Do you know what it is?" Belle asked as she got to her daughter's side instantly. Adam as well stood next to his wife holding his daughter's hand. 

"It seemed she got an allergic reaction from pollen," the nurse said. "A terrible one at best, never seen anything like it! I need to give her the dose to stop the reaction." And without hesitation she rolled up Evie's skirt and punctured her skin with the needle. She cried out but from the pinch or the allergy they didn't know. 

"Why would she be allergic to pollen?" Adam said in a low voice. He had a hunch it might have something to do with the Gods but he wasn't too sure and neither was Belle. All they knew that Evie had been hurt and there would be hell to pay. Adam and Belle promised that much that those children responsible would be punished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightshade or Atropa belladonna will be the fictionalized version from OUAT, not the real-life one. Just wanted to make it clear for everyone :)
> 
> Princes Hans brothers that will make an appearance with be Prince Lars who is Hans's favorite brother. Prince Rudi is the bully of Hans growing up as well as Prince Caleb, heir to the Isles who is not so nice to Hans. 
> 
> There isn't an official last name for the Bimbette's sisters and didn't want to use that name cause it just means bimbo and it's stupid. So I gave them the last name, Le Beau which in french means 'fair' 'handsome' and 'lovely'.
> 
> Princess Clara of the Southern Isles, daughter of Prince Caleb
> 
> Princess Ragna and Rebekka, twin daughters of Prince Rudi
> 
> Princess Antheia, daughter of Arista
> 
> Princess Acantha, the daughter of Adrina
> 
> Collette, Chandler and Cade Du Bellay, triplets of Caludette Le Beau
> 
> Laurence and Lancelot Du Bellay, sons of Laurette Le Beau
> 
> Gaston Jr. and Gaston III, twin sons of Paulette Le Beau and Gaston LeGume
> 
> Gil LeGume, son of Gaston and ???
> 
> Prince Nikolaj, son of Prince Lars of The Southern Isles (age eleven)
> 
> King Valdemar of The Southern Isles, father of Hans, Caleb, Lars, Rudi, and the eight other sons.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to me, you are a half ocean girl, with wild that you have still to unlock from your soul. No man can help you discover who you are, this is a thing you must do on your own. Chase your adventures, face your breaking, it’s the pain that will teach you how to make yourself whole. The water, and the wild have never forgotten you and in them you will always have a home. Become the thing your blood demands, a Siren Queen ready to take her throne.  
> -Nikita Gill, Ariel’s Return To The Sea And Her Throne


End file.
